1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal and a service providing device, an electronic wallet system including the same, a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon, and more particularly, to a terminal and a service providing device, an electronic wallet system including the same, a control method thereof, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon capable of providing a sharing/interworking function of sharing a content including personal information displayed in a specific app, such as an electronic wallet app, installed in the terminal with an SNS corresponding to the terminal by interworking with the service providing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic wallet system is a system of managing credit cards, transportation cards, membership cards, coupons, and the like through a user terminal with a USIM card and the like and providing a payment function between the user terminal and an affiliated terminal.
A specific app such as an electronic wallet app installed in a user terminal of such an electronic wallet system manages and displays a content including personal information of the user terminal. Therefore, the content is not shared or interworked with an SNS or the like, and, thus, there is an inconvenience in using the content.
Further, if content including personal information is disclosed through the SNS or the like, there is a risk of personal information leakage.